


to connect

by keizh



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keizh/pseuds/keizh
Summary: angebinah after a small rejection
Relationships: Angela/Binah (Lobotomy Corporation)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	to connect

**Author's Note:**

> an old short thing i wrote for a kiss prompt thing, i fixed a couple sentences from the original  
> once again i don't wanna go back and capitalize everything right now so i will update it later perhaps

“binah, would you care to have some champagne with me after this shift?”

“hmm, no.”

“no? are you sure?”

“yes.”

the conversation repeats in angela’s mind and it gnaws at her long after she has left the extraction department.

it’s vexing whenever binah has the nerve to tell angela “no” to a simple request, despite the fact that angela had no issue doing the same to binah on the regular. oh, angela is aware of the thought, but it doesn’t assuage her irritation any as unlike binah, she was more than keenly aware of the sephirahs’ schedules for the most part. it wasn’t as if binah was particularly busy. not to mention, angela was above her as far as the corporate hierarchy went, so how could she say no so casually with no further explanation to her superior? it’s a useless train of thought, but angela is put off all the same by the mild rejection.

it’s not until later that angela takes it upon herself to revisit the scene, hoping to see just what binah was up to that prompted her to deny her this indulgence for once.

“it’s not like you to dismiss me so quickly,” angela says as she approaches.

binah does not turn to acknowledge her immediately, standing rigidly still as she continues gazing deeply at the pillar before her. angela comes to a halt a couple steps behind, arms crossed as she waits for the woman to face her. still, there’s no sign of movement and her patience dwindles ever thinner by the continued silence.

“b-”

“quiet,” binah mumbles with a twinge of slight exasperation.

it is matched by angela’s own sharp breath inward before she releases with an impatient huff. as tempting as it was to badger the woman, angela refrains from speaking further for the moment. as she gnaws on the inside of her lip, binah finally looks at her after a few minutes have passed. the moment their eyes meet though, angela feels some pang of concern by how deeply weary binah’s gaze appears.

“what are you doing?”

“someone has to listen.”

“listen…?” angela frowns at this.

it’s not as though she isn’t aware that binah has some kind of relationship with the dead, but given that she had not once heard any of these so called whisperings, she found it rather hard to believe or imagine. generally, she just marked it up to the surroundings taking its toll on the woman and that was about it. however, binah never really seemed so affected that it was any bit worrisome. then again, angela had yet to really see her in one of these states of being tuned in to such hallucinations.

“no one else will,” binah sounds so tired. “rather, no one else can.”

“you’re under no obligation to, though.”

binah laughs weakly at this and angela doesn’t quite understand what’s funny about her statement.

“perhaps, only in death. unfortunately, this is my burden to bear alone as long as my brain lives.”

“you sound almost regretful.”

“if i had the choice, i would still choose the same actions as i did before winding up here. that is simply who i am, i will not deny my true nature. however, being forced to live in this hell with no reprise from the nonsensical ramblings of those who do harbor such things as regret grows rather tiresome at times, i will admit.”

“again, it is not your job to listen to them.”

“angela, at times you can be rather dense,” binah sighs. “i suppose that is the bliss of being artificial though, isn’t it? to never understand such complexities outside the realm of logic.”

angela feels the comment is supposed to be something of a slight against her, but she just smiles at binah in amusement by the attempt to rile her any. especially because this simply provided a chance now to air out her own prior vexation some. “i understand that even though you are perhaps the strongest sephirah here, you are still just as susceptible to such pitiful human vulnerabilities.”

this elicits a rather sharp laugh from binah as unfortunately the admittance slices into her already worn mental state. “says the one who couldn’t get over being told ‘no’ for once. talk about “human vulnerability”... which, by the way, i am still in no mood to share in your wine-”

“champagne,” angela corrects and binah shakes her head at the absolute audacity.

“right, champagne…” 

binah takes a deep breath, stabilizing herself after the momentary spike in frustration with angela. yes, she didn’t quite understand nor should binah have ever expected her to really. however, the human part of her wishes that angela was capable of putting aside all of her self-serving rigidity to truly acknowledge the reality before her, just for a moment.

“what would you be in the mood for, then? since i did come all the way here to see you, after all.”

again, binah is tempted to repeat that she is in no mood for giving angela any satisfaction, but bites back from speaking so heatedly. instead, binah turns her attention back to the tombstone before her, tracing her fingers along the engravings upon it. the feeling of the cold surface is comforting and binah shuts her eyes for a bit to focus on the soothing tactile sensation. 

it’s easy to think of what she wants in that moment, but it feels weak and angela’s comment from before still stung a bit. she was right though, binah was human as much as she tries to forget it.

“ah... are you listening in again?”

binah feels angela’s hand on hers all of a sudden and binah opens her eyes to glance over at the woman beside her now.

“no…” somehow, the sight of angela peering at her so curiously softens binah’s resolve, feeling foolish for being so defensive only moments ago as it seemed angela had more or less gotten over the entire argument already. “... i only hear you.”

this forms a smile on angela’s face, fingers softly stroking binah’s before wandering to touch the stone instead. as binah watches her, she cannot keep herself from reaching her hand over to angela’s arm, ceasing her idle tracings as her attention is brought back to binah.

“yes?”

“angela,” binah begins, mind desperately searching for the right way to continue, "even though i denied you earlier…"

however, she need not go any further as angela moves to close the distance between them with a knowing smile as she places a gentle kiss upon binah's cheek.

“earlier is not now.”


End file.
